Part Of Your World
by butterfliies-x
Summary: When Wendy moves in with Kyle, worlds colide and the two butt heads. It's war - unless they start liking eachother. Who will win? R&R. CURRENTLY WRITING THIRD CHAPTER : x
1. How It Started

**Disclaimer: This is my first real shot at a fanfic, so please read & review! Thanks. I don't own South Park, nor do I own the title of my fanfic, which was taken from the song "Part Of Your World" by Skye Sweetnam. **

* * *

Chapter One

"Kyyyyle, wake up bubuleh! Your father and I have some important news to tell you!"

Oh yeah, just the wake up call I needed. _Not. _I groaned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. It was a Saturday, so why the hell was my mom waking me up? Plus, her idea of important news is _not worth_ being woken up. I was planning to spend my whole weekend sleeping in, and then chilling at my best friend Stan's house. Still in my pyjamas, I trudged downstairs half asleep. "What is it, Mom?" As soon as I got to the living room, it took me a full minute to register something: Wendy Testaburger was sitting on my couch, with my parents right beside her. Now, don't get me wrong. For a girl, she was actually okay. But – news flash – she was Stan's girlfriend. And Stan always got insanely jealous in situations that involved Wendy, and a boy who wasn't him. "Wendy?!" I screeched, surprised. Wendy looked down at the ground, as my mom began to explain. "You see, dear, Wendy's parents have gone off on a business trip, so she is going to stay with us for a couple of weeks or so," explained Mom. I blinked, still in shock. Wendy fidgeted with her fingers, not even looking at my parents or me. "B-but, what about Stan's house? Couldn't she have stayed, you know, _there_?" I asked angrily. I couldn't believe it! Not only did my parents do this without consulting me, but what would Stan think? Mom and Dad exchanged looks, and Dad answered, "Well, Wendy's parent's aren't…really…friends with Stan's parents, son." I frowned, extremely pissed off. "Where the hell will Wendy sleep?" I shouted. My parents, oblivious to my anger, exchanged looks again. I rolled my eyes, until it hit me. "Wait…do I have to…to…sharearoomwithWendy?!" I cried in frustration. As soon as my parents nodded, Wendy grew extremely red. Mom smiled nervously and said, "Now, Kyle, you should help Wendy get settled in, then!"

"This is my room", I said sullenly, opening the door. Wendy looked around, not saying a word. I pulled her suitcase into the room, and dropped it beside my bed. "You can set your sleeping bag beside my bed." Wendy nodded quietly. I noticed that she hasn't said a word since I saw her on the couch, and I was getting a bit pissed off. "Goddammit, don't you talk?" I cried out to her. Her response was to look at me angrily and cry back, "Well I'm sorry for being a bit uncomfortable! You think I want to be here?" I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. "Since you're going to be living here, you're going by my rules. As in, no touching my stuff and no snooping around!" I barked at her. "Now, I'm going to go over to Stan's and try to explain things, okay?" She nodded and began to unpack her suitcase. I was ready to turn around and leave until she stood up and grabbed my hand. "Please tell Stan I wish I was with him," she whispered hoarsely. I nodded and patted her back. I felt weird, like I was committing a crime or something. When she let go of my hand, I left the room and headed straight to Stan's house.

As soon as I knocked the door, Stan opened it. He had purple circles under his eyes, as if he wasn't getting enough sleep. "Oh. It's _you_," he retorted. I sighed, because I didn't know how to explain things to him.

"I guess you heard what happened," I said wearily.

"Yeah. I _heard_," he scoffed.

"Look, I didn't want her to stay! I don't even like her!"

"But you will start liking her. I just know you will!"

I was getting fed up. I sighed, and told him, "Wendy said she misses you." Then I turned around and decided to take a walk. I walked through the streets, thinking. Like, what the hell was wrong with everybody? Wendy suddenly moving in: What.the.hell. Stan acting like a jealous freak: What.the.hell. Brings me back to my old question: WHAT.THE.HELL! The weirdest thing was, I used to have a crush on Wendy. But that was in kindergarten. Then I got a thought: having Wendy around would be like having a sister. And I have never, ever wanted a sister! Oh shit. I had a feeling that the next couple of weeks were going to be tough. I walked back home, went up to my room, and found a huge surprise there: Wendy was having a party! I opened the door, and my jaw dropped. There was Wendy, Red, Millie and of course Bebe. "Wendy, you gotta be kidding me!" I barked angrily. Everyone stopped. My room had been transformed into Girlyville. There were posters of Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and other male stars. And there was pink everywhere! I was extremely angry. "Wendy, what the fuck?" I shouted. Wendy smirked and came closer to me. "Get used to this, Kyle. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be part of your world now. And there's nothing you can do to stop it!" I slammed the door in her face and crouched on the floor. Nothing I could do to stop this? Well, I had lots of plans to get rid of her. "Don't try to mess with me, Wendy!" I whispered to myself, as I rubbed my hands together diabolically.

**I know it's short, but I'm going to write more chapters soon! Please read & review. Thanks! BTW, this is not just going to be about conflict. You'll see what happens next. ;)**


	2. Kyle's Inner Devil

**Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I've FINALLY updated the next chapter! :) Please R&R, guys! This chapter is much longer than the first one.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window and the sound of birds chirping. Ugh. Talk about a "fairytale" morning, when obviously my life was no fairytale. C'mon, I've dealt with a hemorrhoid, AIDS, and more, but those days just seemed...I don't know, easier. My best friend's girlfriend would never have been crashing at MY house. Wait, I sound like a prissy. Goddammit! Why is this happening?

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. Since I was going back to school after a stressful Sunday, I needed to hurry or else I would be late, and I hate being late. I almost ran out of the room, but then I realized: Where's Wendy? Not that I really cared, of course, but maybe if she wasn't getting ready then...she went back home! Score! I ran downstairs deviously, chuckling to myself. Haha, I must have scared her into leaving! Well, well. Look who's the boss now, Wendy! I skidded into the living room, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Wendy. Damn. There goes my hope.

"Hi, Kyle!" chirped Wendy cheerfully. I peered suspiciously at her.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just happy that it's such a beautiful day!"

Beautiful day? I seriously doubted that. She was up to something, I just knew it. As a matter of fact, I was kind of afraid. Who wouldn't be, though? We're talking about the same girl who sent Ms. Ellen, one of our substitute teachers, to the moon. All because Stan liked Ms. Ellen! When I confronted her that day, Wendy just replied, "I told her: Don't.Fuck.With.Wendy.Testaburger!" The way she said it gave me chills down my spine. Even though that was a while ago, when we were still in Grade Three, I'm pretty sure she _still_ shouldn't be fucked with. I shuddered just _thinking_ about that memory.

"So, are my parents driving you to school?" I asked cautiously. Wendy paused for a moment, a small smile slowly appearing on her face. "Oh, actually, not really."

--

I walked to the bus stop, and met up with the guys. "Hey dudes!" I said nervously, hoping they wouldn't notice. Stan's mouth dropped open, and Cartman started laughing hysterically. "Dude, you brought _Wendy _here?!" cried Stan. Cartman didn't say anything, he just kept laughing. I groaned and closed my eyes in frustration. Them not noticing? Tough luck. It wasn't even my decision to bring her to the bus stop with the guys. Now Stan was going to be mad at me, Cartman was going to give me shit about Wendy, and Kenny was going to laugh himself to death. Of course, my prediction was right. Cartman started taunting me, Stan kept glaring at me, and Kenny started muffled laughter. I growled and clenched my fists. I was already past my breaking point! Did they have to make it worse?

"Staaaaan, what's wrong? I can't hang with you guys?" Wendy asked in a whiny voice and batted her eyelashes, trying to woo Stan. I could see that it was working because he hesitated before replying, "Well, I guess so." I rolled my eyes. Wendy already took over my life in one day, did she have to steal my friends too? Although "friends" was the wrong term. More like "friend", because Stan was the only one who was listening to Wendy and what she had to say.

"Dude, I can_not_ hang out with you guys AND a girl!" retorted Cartman. Stan opened his mouth to reply, then the bus rolled in. "The bus is heeeere!" Wendy sang as she hopped up the steps of the bus. "Stan, you coming?" she cried as she jumped into the bus. Stan stood for a moment, and then raced on the bus. Cartman, Kenny and I went into the bus in disbelief. "Dude, he ditched us for a girl!" cried Kenny under his hood. Cartman shook his head, replying "Pathetic, just pathetic." I plopped down beside Kenny on the bus, feeling nervous. It wasn't going to be long before Cartman and Kenny were going to blame _me_ for the alienation of Stan, and Stan- well, actually I had no idea what Stan was going to do. Ugh. This was so confusing.

I spent most of the bus ride listening to Kenny talk on and on and on. Why did I choose to sit beside him? We're good friends but I wasn't in a talking mood. Only Stan knows when I don't want to talk. That's one of the reasons why I call him my best friend. Oh, I can just see Cartman laughing at me if I told him that and making jokes about how we "love eachother". But Cartman will never understand. I groaned and starting hitting my head with my hand. Kenny stopped short and stared at me. "Kyle? Are you okay, dude?" he asked in his muffled speech. "No," I moaned as I kept hitting my head. Kenny rolled his eyes and turned to the window, muttering, "You're no fun!" I turned to look at Stan and Wendy, who were holding hangs. Gross! I still can't understand how he can hold hands with a girl! Goddammit, life sucks ass.

We filed into the classroom and took our seats, waiting for Mrs. Garrison to come and teach us. I slumped down in my seat and sighed. Wendy and Stan were still holding hands at their seats, smiling at eachother and laughing. I was going to get her back, and hurt her where she least expects it! I didn't have a plan yet, but I decided to brainstorm. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil, I stuck my tounge out and tried to think of some fairly devious plans. As I was thinking, Wendy came up to me. "Hi, Kyle!" she hissed, smiling deviously-wait, what? Smiling _deviously?! _My jaw dropped as it all came rushing to me. She had it all planned out! Wendy noticed my look and grinned. "Well, well, well. Look who just realized! Took you long enough. You can't stop me, Kyle. I'm on a roll!" she giggled. I sat there with my mouth open in an O shape. Wendy leaned forward and hissed in my ear, "And I'm starting by taking the things that matter the most to you." She smiled innocently, and skipped off, leaving me in complete and utter shock. Wendy was much more devious than people give her credit for. But I didn't care, because I had to get her back. I pondered over my paper, until our Fourth Grade teacher came in.

"Hello, kids!" drawled Mrs. Garrison in her Southern accent. "Sorry I'm late. Now, let's get started on math, shall we? Who can tell me when The Facts Of Life was cancelled?" As Mrs. Garrison began teaching what she calls math, I huddled over my paper. I needed a perfect, evil idea. Then it hit me: I had to go to the master of manipulation. I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. At recess, I was gonna ask the guy who can perform any evil deed. Eric Cartman.

--

"So, you need my help," Cartman smirked. He scratched his chin and replied, "Well, I dunno _Kaahhl. _I'd need a few things from you." I closed my eyes and stood like that for a moment. "Just help me. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." I muttered between clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kyle. You see, I live on evil schemes. And for you to do a scheme of your own, you're going to have to pay me back."

"Fine! Whatever! Just tell me what to do!"

Cartman scrunched up his face in thought and began walking in circles. He took out a small notepad and starting writing. I rolled my eyes, my patience running out. I was just about to walk away and leave the fat bastard on his own, when he cried out, "I got it!" He waddled up to me with a glint in his eyes.

"Find her weakness and TWIST IT!" he screamed, waiting for me to reply. I blinked for a while, until I said, "That's a shitty idea."

"It is not! Look, just take what she always hangs on to and manipulate it!"

"That is a-wait. She's with Stan, right? So maybe...I can destroy their relationship!"

"Yeah! Exactly! Now you're thinking!"

I pondered over this for a while. I didn't want to completely destroy their relationship, because Stan's my best friend and I could never do that to him. But...I could just sabotage it...a little bit. "This could actually work!" I cried.

"And here I thought Jews were only devious when it came to money. Hmm."

After that remark, I was about to kick his fat ass all the way to Saturn, but I resisted the temptation and swallowed my hate. After all, I needed his help for the plan. It was going to be perfect! Nothing could ever mess it up!

--

It was lunch time, and it was time to put my plan in motion. Cartman and I had to involve that freaky dude Dog Poo into our scheme, because then Stan would be even more freaked at Wendy. Even though the plan, which was thought up by Cartman with the help of me, was kind of shitty, it would actually work. Like Cartman said, "It's so shitty it will actually work as planned." So it was time to pull the shitty stunt.

I walked to our usual lunch table. "Hey, dudes!" I cried out. When I noticed Wendy sitting at the table, I gave Cartman a nod. He nodded back, and ran to grab Dog Poo. "Dude, are you still okay with Wendy hanging out with us?" Kenny asked me. "Oh, no. Not at all!" I replied, and forced a fake smile. Inside, though, I was furious. Our plan was crap, but it was sure to work. Cartman came back with Dog Poo, and nudged him. Dog Poo cleared his throat, made sure that everybody was watching, and instantly started yelling how much he loved Wendy. And as soon as he did that, chaos erupted.

"Kid, what the FUCK?!" shouted Stan angrily. "She's my girlfriend, you dickhole!" He turned to Cartman and started yelling at him. "Dude, why the fuck would you bring him here? Do you even KNOW him? What's the MATTER with you?" I stood there with my hands covering my mouth so no one could see me laughing at Stan's reaction. But that wasn't the only thing I was laughing at. Wendy was getting just as pissed as Stan. "Cartman you egotistical jerk! Who the hell is this kid and why does he love me?" That started a whole fight between Stan and Wendy, which was funny at first, but then got a little boring and long. Even Dog Poo was getting kind of bored. He almost left, until Cartman showed him a picture or something like that, to which Dog Poo stayed. In fact, he probably black mailed the shit covered kid so he would help us out with the plan. How typical of the fat ass.

"Hehe, you guys are like a faggy married couple," snickered Cartman. Kenny laughed loudly and joined in the taunting. "Yeah, dude! A married couple with no sex!"

"Dude!!" Stan cried, hearing Kenny's remark. I groaned, because the whole plan was ruined. In fact, the plan was actually something much worse than causing a stupid rift between Stan and Wendy, and I was determined to carry out the plan. I walked over to Dog Poo and whispered in his ear. He nodded, and walked up to Wendy.

"Stan, this will prove Wendy's a whore!" I cried, just as Dog Poo leaned in and kissed Wendy. Stan's mouth dropped open, and to be honest I was kind of sympathetic for him. Some random kid walks up to Wendy and _kisses her_ when he couldn't even hold her hand without barfing. Wendy started screaming and wiping her mouth, Kenny and Cartman were already in hysterics, and Stan stood there, admist the chaos and the screaming. He stood there when Mr. Mackey came. He stood there when they were all sent to Mr. Mackey's office. He was still standing at that same spot when the bell rang for school to end. At that moment, Wendy walked up to him.

"Stan! It was a misunderstanding! I don't like the shit covered kid!" she cried, but Stan still stood there. Wendy waited for a reply, until he finally said, in a stone-cold voice, "I can't be with you anymore." Then, he turned around and started walking forward. Wendy stood there with her jaw dropped and with her heart broken. I saw everything, and was also shocked. I didn't know Stan and Wendy would take it so hard. Were they actually in love? Goddammit, I felt like an idiot. I was also mad at Cartman for not having a voice of reasoning. He actually helped me, didn't try to stop me! I felt like a jerk. I walked up to Wendy and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, dude!" I said, trying to make things better. But instead, I'm pretty sure I made things worse. She turned around with tears in her eyes and glared at me.

"You're dead. You are DEAD! You hear me? The world shall not remember Kyle Broflovski! WATCH YOUR BACK!"

I gasped, as Wendy walked away. Wait, what? I didn't WIN? After all the damage I cost, Wendy didn't want to quit the war? Dude! What the fuck! I thought I was going to shake her up so much she would move out and never bother me again. But would could I do now? I had to keep fighting, or else she would win. I don't win to girls! They will win over my dead body!

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story! Yeah, I know, alot of dialogue in this chapter, but it's hard to write for a show like South Park. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
